bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blooming of A Battle
Soul Society had once been such a lovely place. It used to hold such a majestic feeling, now it just felt like a dump. Though it held no special place in her heart any longer, Yura Kaminhare still decided to visit once in a while. Mainly looking for new plants she could use, she would wander around for hours, never knowing what she may encounter. Anna was traveling in Soul Society to visit her sister Medaka Rosenkrantz before stumbling upon a girl in the bushes. "Oh? Hi there. Who are you? Are you lost? If you are I would be more than to happy to help you back." "I'm not lost. I am just here gathering some plants. See aren't they so pretty?" Yura held up a rose to Anna. "The question is what are you doing here? I never see anyone around these parts when I come here." Anna leaned over smelling the rose "I'm just here visiting my sister. Sorry if I startled you." She smiled as she looked at Yura "So what's your name?" "Oh it's alright. I am Yura. Who might you be? Oh and look at this one, its my favorite." Yura reached inside her Haori and pulled out a Black Thorn Plant. "It's my favorite. See how it is very tendril like? And those thorns make it so much fun to use in a fight!" "Oh? In a fight? That little plant? How do you manage something such as that with such a cute little body. You remind me of my daughter." Anna laughed as she looked at Yura's flower "This little plant is one of the most powerful weapons I have. Watch." Yura placed the black thorn on the ground. She drew her sword and held it out. "Fight, Barasensou." A small wave of spiritual power moved across the area. Yura placed the tip of her sword against the plant and then watched as it grew to tremendous heights. She then hugged the plant, careful to avoid it's many thorns. "See? It is so pretty and powerful." Anna looked up in awe as she saw the plant reach high into the sky. "Isn't that a bit dangerous to do out here? There are lives at risk." Yura's face fell into a frown. "Oh come on, it's just a little fun. You are just mad you can't create such pretty things." Yura stretched the plant out and back. "See, I have perfect control of it. Watch." Yura launched one of the plant's thorns above Anna's head. The thorn landed in a tree behind her. Anna's brow furrowed. "I'm just mad?" She began clenching her fist as her eyes flashed. "If I wanted to o that I could; plus loads of other things you have no clue about." "Im sure. That's what they all say. You're jealous, admit it. Bet you can't do this." A great smile came over Yura's face. She pointed her sword towards the tree with the thorn in it. Suddenly it grew leaps and bounds and fired the thorn back at the original plant. Anna's eyes flashed a white color once more as her veins became more prominent. "Are you sure you want to test me woman? Raid the Seas, Chitaniarotasu!" Her zanpakuto became a large crystalline zanbato as she created a set of vines that sprang forth from the ground. "Hmph. I can't manipulate plants huh?" "Boring!" Yura collapsed the tree she had grown over Anna's vines. "You will have to do better than that. My plants are so much better than yours." She then stretched the roots of the fallen tree out, aiming them for Anna. "Heh. Ok then you win." Anna laughed as a devilish grin came across her face. She then created a large electrified ball of fire hurling it at Yura's tree. "I'll just burn it all away to nothingness!" "NOOOO!!! My tree. That was not very nice. I love my plants. You need to be taught a lesson. Never kill a plant." Yura aimed her sword for the black thorn. "Take this." She then fired a barrage of thorns at Anna. Anna took cover behind her zanbato as she started to heat her blade causing some of the thorns to burn before she started slinging fire everywhere in the area. "Awww. What's wrong? Jealous you can't make fire?" Anna said sarcastically as she began to laugh. Yura became enraged. "Urrrrrggh Ill show you." Yura sheathed her sword and launched into a flurry of punches against Anna. Anna's eyes flashed as she entered her Evilize mode. Holding her zanpakuto in one hand she countered Yura's assault with her own. "Come on now. That can't be all you have in you. Show me more ferocity than anyone have before." Anna was laughing as she cracked the ground beneath them with a footstep. "Fine, you want to see ferocity. Ill show you ferocity. Bankai" A huge release of energy swept forth through the battlefield. "Barasekenkousen." Yura reached into her Haori and drew three plants and placed them on the ground. She waved her sword, now with an adorning floral pattern, over them. As they grew they combined into a new species. "Meet my baby, the Oakthorn Rose. This will shut you up." Yura then jumped into a new series of punches and kicks. "Hahaha. You're tasty." Anna smiled as she was hit by Yura's assault as she let her blade be struck as well. "Hmm. Your techniques should be fun to use later on. But for now I think I'll go with this." Anna created a pillar of electricity causing it to shoot into the sky before it came down in the form of a large dragon. Yura's eyes flared, the dragon was about to hit her but her rose stepped in to absorb the attack. "Ah thanks Rosey! The oak in it makes its bark nearly as strong as steel. Isn't it wonderful?" "Heh. It truly is. I'm glad I'll be able to use it now." Anna smiled as she started to form a small ball of electricity this time mixing it with some flames causing it to spark some of the area around them. "Tell me....who are you exactly?" Yura grabbed a few more seeds and threw them to the ground, creating a cross of a daisy and a maple. Her rose snapped at Anna but she told it to pull back. "I told you, I am Yura. I am a member of the Society. Now you still have not told me who you are. Who are you and how are you controlling plants, fire and electricity?" "Oh? You don't know? This is my talent. I have many more abilities than you even know. This is just the beginning of it all." Anna smiled as she looked at Yura "And I don't think I need to explain myself to someone as suspicious as you. I have never seen you around here before." "Someone is rude. Here I am showing you my lovely plants and you won't even give me your name. You won't find me around here alot." Yura placed her hand over her face and pulled down her Hollow Mask. "I much prefer it in Hueco Mundo." Yura pointed her hand at Anna and fired a bright blue cero. "Hueco mundo?! You're one of them huh? Heh." Anna formed a dome of blue energy around her causing the cero to seemingly vanish as it re-appeared to her left exploding in a clearing. "Hm. Looks like I had to reveal another trait to you. There aare plenty more but I hope I don't have to resort to using them." "Oh you have more abilities?" A curious look crossed Yura's face as she put her finger on her lip. "Vazdah is probably going to find out everything that happened here today. He'll want to know of everything you can do. I should probably get you to do everything you can. Now let's see." Yura began pointing to her plants. "Ah, I only have two right now. I am probably going to need more if I am going to get you to show me everything you can do." Yura reached into her Haori again, pulling out six seeds. She placed them into the ground again, three in front of her, three she threw behind Anna. The plants grew, creating another Oakthorn rose and a Oak, Daffodil, Maple mix. She then pointed to Anna, "Alright guys, she is the enemy, crush her!" Yura fired another cero as her plants began attacking Anna, the Oakthorns fired their thorns, the Oak daffodil released its poisonous spores, the maple daisy uprooted itself partially and tried to entangle Anna. Anna smiled as she stabbed her blade into the ground crystallizing the plant life attacking her as she stood behind her zanbato blocking the cero causing her to be pushed back several feet. "You want to see everything? You may die in the process. I don't hold back often but, this conflict is maningless. I don't want to kill you. So who is this Vazdah?" "MY PLANTS! Why do you have to be such a big meanie and always hurt my plants? You may think this conflict is meaningless but Vazdah gets angry when we don't learn the full extent of what people can do. He says that if people ever turn against us, it is useful to know exactly what they can do. So let's see now." Yura took a quick look at the area. She noticed that Anna was now standing over a small flower. "Well, I suppose if this doesn't work, I don't have very many options left." Yura pointed her sword towards Anna as the little flower beneath her suddenly sprouted up 50 feet. Anna was still laughing as she was sprung into the air launched into a haze of confusion. "W-what was that? I thought I got rid of everything!" Finally something had worked, Yura thought. She knew that further control of the flower would be meaningless as Anna would just crystallize it. She jumped in the air to catch up to Anna and threw a mask enhanced punch Anna's way. Trying to spin to avoid a hit Anna's body lagged due to the lack of anything to maneuver with in the air. She crashed into the ground after Yura's hit connected with her face. Standing up bloody Anna managed out a smile "Who knew we would get this heated?" Yura touched ground and waved her mask away as a big smile crossed her face. "Yeah! Haha. I suppose this is getting a lot more serious than it needs to be but you killed my plants! Also, you have so many cool powers and Vazdah will be angry with me if I can't find out everything you can do. So what's next? I can heal you if you would like; I used to be in the 4th division before I fled. If you show me what else you can do, I can heal us both up." "Are you serious about seeing everything ''I can do? I can guarantee your safety if I release everything I have stored in my beautiful zanpakuto." Anna smiled as she wiped the blood from her face. "And don't worry I can heal myself." Letting ot a spring of energy from her blade that covered her body, the wounds that covered her began to stitch themselves up. "You can heal too? No fair. It took me a long time to get the hang of healing injuries like that and I only have one plant that heals. Oh well. I have an idea. You are so strong that it is very possible you could kill me if I saw everything you could do but Vazdah will get mad at me unless I see the full extent of your power so he can plan accordingly, so why don't you just hit me with your most devastating attack?" Yura pulled out her sword once more and threw a bunch of seeds down on the ground as they sprang up. "They are all oaks so they are incredibly resistant. Not even Vazdah could break through all of these. Now, hit me with your best shot." Anna smiled "Really? Say goodbye to those oaks then." She then utilized one of Seireitou's zanpakuto abilities."'Kirisaki, Hanullim."''' A corrosive static appeared from the tip of Anna's blade as it corroded away at the trees eating away at their existance until it spread through them all. After sing this Anna appeared to be quite exhausted from using such a powerful technique "B.B.But my oaks?!" Yura began speaking a mile a minute, sputtering out questions, "How are you so strong? Where did you get all those abilities? How can one Zanpakutō do so many things? Urrrghh, I just don't get it." Yura put her hands over her eyes and pulled in frustration. "I wish I could be that strong but all I can do is control plants." Yura sealed her sword and sheathed it. She placed her finger to her lip and scratched, disappointed with her lack in strengt. "Well then, ummm, I guess you can go now if you want." "Strong? No way. I'm not as close to the original's power. Trust me you have nothing to worry about. I hate doing things like that but you kept asking me to pull out my strongest techniques. We can always be friends. And besides...just control plants? I'm sure if you talk to your zanpakuto you could discover some other things it just hasn't told you about yet." Anna spoke before smiling and sitting down on the ground. Yura popped a seat on the ground in front of Anna, "I don't know. I was never very good at talking with it. I only achieved Bankai by basically cheating. My plants can be pretty devastating against most people but you broke through them with ease! I wish I could be as strong as you."